interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Unitology
The Church of Unitology is a minor religion based on the belief that the Marker will bring about eternal life to the believers, and root out the corruption in humanity. At first, Unitology was a scientific ideology that was being advanced by Michael Altman and the original scientific staff that was assigned to the Black Marker. At this time, the Marker was only believed to hide a mystery of an ancient alien race long since passed. But in the mysterious assassination of Michael Altman, the scientific ideology exploded into a religion after, what is widely believed by its followers, the Terran Federal Republic killed Altman and attempted to snatch the Black Marker and silence his thoughts once and for all. Shortly after Altman's death, it is rumored that the staff went underground and stashed away the Black Marker as a means to hide it from the government. Since that fruitful day, the Church of Unitology has been unable to recover the Black Marker and holds a strong mistrust towards government officials. Unitologists (also known as Marker-Heads or Rock Worshipers by those that oppose them), come from all fields are life. Some are as high as CEOs, but as low as a janitor. Although the Church favors those with wealth and influence, it shows no remorse in accepting any member into their society. =Church of Unitology= Central Beliefs Humanity, in itself, is fatally flawed. It was created, but never completed. This wasn't a design flaw but an intended mistake - an intended challenge. This fatal flaw is the emptiness in men's souls. And it is this emptiness, this darkness that swells into absolute evil and greed. So in order to fill the human soul with light, the hidden messages as detailed on every Marker must be revealed. By deciphering these messages, humanity will be cured of the evil that breeds in them, which will lead to a trance of tranquility. thumb|300px|right|A Unitology Ad By entering this trance of tranquility, the gates to eternal life will open to the believes, and the guardians of this world will dispatch its agents to take away those not touched and cast them into a world of mysteries. Unitologists believe that the Markers will reveal the true origin and meaning of human life. During religious frenzies, usually spawned by the discovery of a new artifact or the riveting speeches of a fellow member, the Church explores its more darker interiors by participating in ritual sacrifices and mass suicides. Convergence According to a Unitologist, "Convergence is the final stop for not only a follower of Unitology, but for any being. It is what will finally make us Whole. It is the act of purifying all of the corruption within our souls to allow us to enter the gates of paradise, for where we may at last live among each other in complete Unity. Convergence is the act to make us One." Convergence is the idea in which Unitology builds itself off of as they believe that this one great act will sweep all of humanity and all aliens from this earth and into the heavens themselves. Unlike many religions that believe that any act of faith will only reveal themselves in spirit, Unitology believes that Convergence will take place in the physical world to allow the spirits to meld into one blissful being. Body Preservation/Afterlife Death isn't an end, but only the first step towards a fresh beginning to a new life. But this can only be achieved through the preservation of the physical body. To this means, the Church of Unitology condemns the burial or cremation of any of their member's bodies. The reason for this is the belief that the body must remain intact so that it may act as a "vessel" for Convergence. They claim that the body is holy, and cannot be harmed. Criminals that claim to be Unitologist, or are known members, that are facing execution must not be killed in any way that would threaten the preservation of their body. These bodies are preserved in morgues on board ships, and later taken to a Unitologist facility. What is done to these bodies is unknown. Many of the rumors circulating are too far stretched to even remotely be believed. And upon Convergence, the body will one day be reborn with an ascended spiritual and physically prowess, and will live in unity with his or her brothers and sisters as a single community. It is heavily encouraged by members that they keep their bodies in the best shape possible upon death. Unity is forever. Through preservation, one may be reborn, along with the other member's bodies, to live as a greater community of a peaceful spiritual existence free from worry and petty greed. Ranks Rising in the ranks of Unitology is one big playground of danger and spending big money. Those whom hold the ambition to become an important member in the religion often find themselves in troubling debt. Those seeking a higher rank must also demonstrate determination, which can only be achieved through time and acts of loyalty. * Initiate: Considered a basic follower, to become an initiate is completely free, but one must first go through the process of Indoctrination. During these tests, it will obtain results on their assertiveness, gullibility, tolerance for ambiguity, cultural disillusionment, idealism, susceptibility to trance-like state, self-confidence, a desire for spiritual meaning and awareness of group influence on the individual. They have the same amount of access that any civilian would have to a Unitoligst facility, and know no secrets. They are driven only by primal belief, or the want to be accepted in a large group. * Disciple: No longer a blind follower, these educated followers, after paying their way into becoming a Disciple (on top of seniority), are finally able to traverse the Unitology facilities more freely. * Vested: Usually the more finally secure members, Vested have spent a fortune to become what they are now, and learn more of their religion. * Enigma: Members of the Inner Circle, Enigma members know many of the entrenched secrets that Unitology holds. There are an unknown amount of these men and women whom seem to direct affairs. They are, of course, only some of the most elite of society, with vast amounts of wealth and influence backing them. * Overseer: Wielding the divine words of the religion in the most fascinating and convincing way, Overseers (as there are multiple ones), wield stupendous amounts of power. These men and women are the Chief Executive Officers, the Presidents, the Generals and Admirals, and other individuals whom are considered very successful in life. Notable Members Category:Humans